Talk:Liberal Arts Party
I know liberalism and individualism go well together but why didn't you reform the LU? I don't see why you would want to split up a two-men party? 12:44, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :Harold hasn't been around. If I want to launch myself as an independent politician, which I am, then I need my own platform. More ludique, more one-issue'ish. I hope you understand. Percival E. Galahad 12:48, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Good for you percival!!! The LU was inactive and this party looks very "smart!" Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 15:49, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Looks nice. Hope you make it to Congress 18:13, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks. Percival E. Galahad 14:46, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :::I see you are busy campaigning! If you manage to unite all people you contacted and they each vote for you and your party, you may even make it to president! Especially in the absence of CPL.nm (suprisingly) as a major power. Pierius Magnus 15:05, December 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's not our ambition though . But I would certainly love to get some LAPPERS in Congress! Could we count on your vote too? ;) Percival E. Galahad 15:06, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :::You have my sympathy, I hope that's enough. More I can't offer you, since I am already a loyal member of the CCPL. Pierius Magnus 16:45, December 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sympathy will get us all a long way ;) 18:19, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :::As long as the CCPL remains, so do I. :P Pierius Magnus 18:34, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Pre-election talks Dear chairman of the Liberal Arts Party, As Walden chairwoman, I am looking forward to interesting elections and another constructive Congress. We have all noticed how scattered and divided the political landscape can be and I expect it will be no different in January. That's why Walden would like to anticipate on these elections and on the formation of a coalition government. We have no guarantee whatsoever that we will be involved in the process, but being responsible politicians, it is our mere duty to consider the issue carefully. What would your party's key points for 2011 be? In other words: which issues would your party like to tackle first and most once elected? Then too, I would like to know how you think about collaborating with Walden. Would your party be able and willing to work together closely with the progressive-environmentalist party Walden and its members? Thank you very much! Chairwoman, Martha Van Ghent 18:12, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Ms Martha, in response to your writing: :# Our key issues are, as stated on our page, the expansion of a broad and cheap educational system for all inhabitants, as well as the promotion of cultural projects and the arts, as well as the conservation of our natural and cultural heritage. We are willing to cooperate on social and reform bills as well. :# We believe in Walden's capacities to achieve major deals when it comes to nature conservation. Walden will find a fine partner in us on most of its issues. We look forward to each cooperation to achieve our well thought of goals. :Thank you! Percival E. Galahad 10:52, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I care particularly much about social issues. We need to give the working-class Lovians equal chances. Hillbilly Boy 10:53, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks, that's good! 18:23, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :they seem good I hope after elections that we can have a coalition with them. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:09, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Great! Looks good mate! Hillbilly Boy 10:48, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks Percival E. Galahad 10:48, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Through everything including these coalitions your looking pretty good, I Prehaps would like a Walden-CPL.nm-LAP Coalition. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 17:57, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Got my support: a revival for the liberals, renewed authority for Walden and continuous participation for the CPL. 08:23, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :Good then maybe we should do this after elections, we will probaly get around 9 seats out of 15...not bad.Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 17:49, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Promising This party looks very promising. I hope it will be a worthy successor of the Liberal Democrats of my brother Alexandru who was murdered. Furthermore I hope for a stable cooperation in the near future! Good luck in the elections! Cristian Latin - CCPL 23:24, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :We carry with us the luggage of a long and pleasant stay at the Liberal Democrats and its successor, which we completed with some new ideas. LAP welcomes all forms of cooperation in the future. We are looking forward to a successful and active Congress in 2011. Percival E. Galahad 09:31, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Which wil probaly be a Coalition Government...wait but since we have a coalition government won't the PM also be a Coalition PM? (Getting back on track) Good luck LAP in the next election! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 15:16, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :That's the odd thing. The parties which will get most members elected, the coalition probably, will have many spread votes. If the CCPL will be excluded, our only option is voting on Oos. Cristian Latin 15:27, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's pretty odd.. 15:30, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :This new voting system is pretty confusing...If we all get 6 then none of us get elected? Confused! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 15:33, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :: It depends on the others. Cristian Latin 15:34, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :::It's like this: the top 12 candidates get elected. Those with less votes than the 12th candidate, don't get elected. Even though they have 6 votes or more. 15:36, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ah, I see. So we have to how it plays out., well that's der. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 15:37, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah. I really don't expect there to be much problems with that "red line" stuff though. What'll happen is that candidates who lag behind will probably retreat so that their favorites can get more votes. My guess. 15:41, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :I see. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden ::Just like in the States'. I think you're right. ;) Cristian Latin 15:44, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Coalition issues (party talk) Percival, for some reason they others seem to think we oppose a coalition government. What is our official stance on this? I believe you should go into government (preferably education) if you are asked to. It would be a great chance to finally do something about our education. 19:42, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :Either with the conservatives or with the progressives, actually. We are just in between, so. 19:46, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::That's the spirit 06:59, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes. 11:55, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I would also like to know more about the PM thing. We endorse you, Percival, but it seems like you won't make it to the "White House". So what's the plan - endorse someone else and choose sides or stay in the middle and cooperate with whomever offers us a cooperative deal? 12:16, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, I believe Percival is likely to make it now that he has Freeman's support and votes. You could decide on whom to cooperate with after the elections. The CCPL and perhaps Marcus may be interested. Two liberals, four conservatives and one progressive Christian would be a killer combo and, of course, the majority of congress. Pierius Magnus 12:23, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for your insights. @Hillbilly: I guess our best shot is to remain the independent center party, with whom anyone could cooperate. If they ask us, and our cooperation is well compensated, we could join a coalition government. If not, we remain who we are, the independent centrists. About the PM thing: we'll just continue to support me and Jefferson, and spend our third vote on other good, independent candidates (with little votes). 22:09, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Alright, that will do! 11:41, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Jefferson What is the use of the line telling Jefferson is not a member of the party? The kings is not a member of the party either but we do not mention that. I am very confused right now. Harold Freeman 12:10, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :It's like this: AJ is running on a LAP ticket, but is not a member. Like the Non Inscrits in the European Parliament. 12:10, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::I see now but it is still a bit strange to just say 'he is not a member' instead of explaining things properly. Should we not change it so it clearly says he is aligned but did not join? Harold Freeman 12:16, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Sure. It's also in the elections section, I believe. 12:17, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::Confused again, is he only aligned just during the elections or afterwards too? Harold Freeman 12:20, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::During the elections I think. Ask him, I'd say. 12:22, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Let us just keep the sentence, I like the sense of confusion it creates. Harold Freeman 12:26, January 17, 2011 (UTC)